Just as the planets line up
by Moon1997-2
Summary: McKay is on the other side of Atlantis making repairs when it is grabbed from behind and blindfolded. Rodney does not know who grabbed him, or what is happening. Idea by Ghostsgeors ...
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

If you do not do things for yourself it will not work, that was something that Mckay had become his motto of life. There he was walking, alone and bored by the long dark corridors of Atlantis, well, it was good to do it alone, without those awkward voices asking Why? How? When? Where? They were all a group of inepts, God, how did they get to this expedition? No one had been able to overshadow his great intelligence, obviously as long as Carter was not at the base of Atlantis, nor was he on Earth, since his intellects did not surpass each other, but if they approached.

Although Zelenka had offered to help him, but after he had broken his wrist by falling from the stairs of the control room, it certainly was the same, Radek was the only soul that exceeded everyone's general IQ at the base and was approaching In certain numbers to his big brain, almost there, but not enough to support him in these repairs, and less, if he was not even able to load the Tablet data or some cables.

Those were great bullshit, but the damn water thermoregulator in the showers at Atlantis had decided to start giving trouble, well, even though they were 10,000 inactive years, they could not stand another 100 years? And everyone had begun to complain about the temperature of the water in the morning, even the same one, sometimes grunting about it, sometimes very cold and someone would someday end up with an ice core stuck in an eye, or without skin, In any case, it was so hot, as to disinfect the entire infirmary of Carson with a bucket of water.  
_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was the idiot, certainly that day was going to be the big day, he had planned this for almost a year, but it was so difficult, although it was true that Mckay in his depressive moments decided to be alone, was not far enough, His place of destination, was always close to something not very populated, but there were people. He had always sent his group of scientists to make repairs, the good thing was that he had offered to go alone, at times he understood that imbecile, being alone, with no one to flood the space of noisy and annoying whispers and buzzing, was the only thing Which Rodney Mckay had in common. The repairs that had been made were not only for a technical purpose but also for a logistical purpose to carry out their task, and that place which he had studied with precise infrastructure for the event, If it were by chance of fate today was the chosen, towards there was directed, his prey, his victim so also, his captor.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

God, everything in the suitcase was a complete mess, a mess. It had been like that time at Jeannie's house trying to untangle the Christmas lights, only this time it was Data Cables and Tablet, more ancient crystals and more. He had even seen a few energy bars and another chocolate bar in the middle of his suitcase as he left the suitcase on the floor.  
Finally beautiful and beautiful silence, well this was going to be something long and extensive had to review all salinization systems throughout Atlantis, also fix some things with water, damn water, that's why I loved cats.  
Rodney checked that he was in the right section, well, that seemed, and on the right panel, he sat down to catch his breath for almost an hour of walking down the aisles of Atlantis, everything should thank Dr. Ponytail who had deactivated certain parts With transporter making odd experiments with the ZPM, of course, it had to be just him. He slowly opened the suitcase and started to pull everything out, making a mess on the floor almost like a garden child. He ate a bar of energy and prepared to remove the cover of the wall that covered the circuits, by God, that everything was a disaster, had to repair the circuits make bridges between connections, there were burned things, this was going to take more than a few Hours, it was better to tell Godrin not to wait for him to play chess, he would have to miss the Mensa meeting.

-Godrin? Here Mckay  
\- Dr. Mckay? Can ... re ... hea ... me?  
-Hi ... hello ...? Damn thing ... wait a second, Godrin I do not know if you listen but I'm going to move to be able to correct the static.  
Rodney walked to a balcony ...  
\- Dr. Mckay?  
\- Can you hear me better now?  
\- Yes .. Do you have any problems with the repairs?  
\- No Godrin, it's nothing like that, I just think we're not going to be able to get together for the game of chess, this is more serious, I understand because Carson has so many people in the infirmary by burns, the system is shit.  
\- Okey, Okey, about the time you finish, Ronon stopped by and said he wanted to do something about Sparring with you ..  
\- Mmmmm ... well I think in 3 hours is okay? Three hours, or three and a half hours?  
\- Okay ... I'll tell you that Sheppard has it tonight ... That rare meeting ..  
\- Yes, I know (Rodney gave a rolleye) The celebration of the formation of the SGA teams, I know, I know, I'll be there, look Godrin do not worry until now it's 14:00, when it's 18:00 I think That I will be there in addition the meeting does not start until 7:00 pm more than time to spare to eat something and ..  
\- And do not come smelling of sweat and dead animal ..  
\- And exercise with Ronon, Godrin please confirm, my God besides I do not smell to dead animal, right ?, you have no work to do?  
\- Only certain times when you work until you die ... Yes, indeed there comes Dr. Weir, Goodbye ...  
\- Bye..

Moron. Rodney thought, but deep down he knew he was only bothering what Godrin told him, they had become great friends. What was he doing? A .. The damn circuits ..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _It was his chance, he had the hours, no one was going to contact him .. They would think that he would be working hard on the systems and that he did not want anyone to bother him, that was the disadvantage of being Rodney Mckay, when you really need help no one will believe you. But that was his strength, the strength of his captor ... he knew where certain rooms were ... nobody would know anythin_ g ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Row, row, row your boat, Gently down the , Merrily, ... Mckay sang

\- Merrily, Merrily, Life is but a dream. Someone answered

Rodney froze at once, there was not supposed to be anyone in that section, maybe that was creepy. He did not want to turn

\- Life is but a dream, right, Dr McKay?

His voice sounded familiar but he could not identify it, before Rodney could answer or turn, he covered his face with a black hood and gagged. Rodney tried to struggle, tried to turn around to see the rest and all he found was a wide jacket with a hooded face.

\- Do not fight me, you know what I'm going to do, you deserve it. Walk ... Quick!  
\- Mhmhmhm Mmmmm ...  
\- Shut up, nobody's going to listen to you, and I'll take care of everything. You are the victim of your own invention ..

Fuck, who was, what was going on ?, who wanted, ready for ... that voice knew him, God ... Kolya, A Wraith ... that to him, always ...?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney could only struggle a moment, only to end up on his knees on the floor, this time he realized that he had tied his wrists to the front ... ..God..Where is the radio, of course had left all things on The floor ... but what an idiot it was.

After they had walked for about twenty minutes, at some point Rodney had lost his address and was really lost and fond of screaming, that he perfectly knew that no one would hear him, but he was afraid of what would happen, he wanted information?

He listened as the control of a door opened ... perfect. A room? Where was it? , His captor released him for a moment and inside the room Rodney ran to find a way out until it ended up stamped against a wall. Well it was not the best idea to run blind ...

\- Get up ... or you know what? No, do not get up ..  
His captor took it from his wrists and tied it to something metallic with the same rope Rodney tried to struggle but the knot tightened more.

\- Do not get up Dr. Mckay, because for what I'm going to do I need you lying down ...

Oh Double shit ... no .. This can not be happening ... lying down .. The way to lie down. For what?

One hand tightly grasped the hood and the retreat of his face ... Quickly narrowing his eyes the light was too strong. Actually .. Everything was clearing up quickly. And when he finally got to see ... was not who he thought to see ...

\- Surprised ?, let's make a deal, I know that means a lot of things and since we are here in this room that I have prepared soundproof myself, I will remove the gag and you can shout everything you want, I know you want Fill your mouth with words ...

\- Kavanagh ... damn, pig, disgusting, disgrace, take away your dirty hands from me ... Help. Help .. anyone .. anyone there?  
\- Shhh. No, no, no, I told you, I'll fix this room myself ... you think I'm an idiot, oh! Of course, yes ... .. Not this time ...

Kavanagh crouched over Rodney, slid his hand down Rodney's chest, which was only wearing a blue shirt, slowly descended down his stomach to the navel and below, below what Rodney would like ..

\- Remove your hands from me, damn, pervert, what kind of person are you? Let me go. Rodney joined all his forces and put his foot in the part that would hurt to Kavanagh.  
\- Pfffff ... ..Mhhhhhhh ... fuck ... Kavanagh lay a few yards with his hands on his crotch, Rodney had been careful.  
\- That and much more you deserve to release me .. let me go..

Kavanagh rose with a look of hatred.

\- I do not know why everyone says that. Let me go. Let me go .. I will not let you go until this happens, and with that way you want things, strong, aggressive, I thought to have a little compassion with you, dear Dr., softness. But no, you get the worst of me and now you will suffer. Kavanagh finished speaking and continued with a series of kicks all over Rodney's body for about 3 minutes.

For Rodney every second was an hour .. The pain was unbearable .. wanted to scream, in fact was screaming, but out of his throat nothing came out, he did his best to protect his face from some knocks and kicks Kavanagh had managed to retain some, But not others, he felt his head bleeding, his nose his lips, it was not a pretty scene .. he wanted to faint, but not at the same time, because he wanted to fight ... .. wanted to fight against this son of a bitch

\- The planets have lined up Dr. Mckay, for me, just for me.

That's how Kavanagh broke Rodney's shirt it all started


	3. Chapter 3 , soft and hard

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. **Non-consensual-rape-mature content, if you want you can continue with the next chapter, when I post it.. =)**

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

His skin as soft as he'd always imagined, but at the same time as dirty, as dared to have a relationship with Carson, Rodney was disgusted him . He never thought he could get into a homosexual relationship with another person, was babbling around out there with the blondes like Carter, until he heard him talk to Carson ... for God's sake ... .This was what he deserved, that It was what he supposed he liked these guys, fuck them ...

However, Rodney sent as his own body betrayed him, damn day, why? , he did not want anything sexual with Kavanagh, why ?, why? he felt like something creating close to his belly, what was doing this guy ?, Carson, John, everyone ...he need them ...  
Kavanagh was whining wildly for desire for Rodney, had taken off Rodney's shirt and put his hands on the places less imagined by Rodney.

\- No, please, let me go.  
\- No, I will not, my dear. I have waited for this moment for a long time. Kavanagh put down the closure of his pants  
\- No, do not let me go ... I will not tell anyone.  
\- You think that Im imbecile, who would say that nothing has happened to you with all the blood you have on, No dear Dr., I wanted to see it, with that face of anguish, begging me. Peter took the pants and Rodney's underwear And the put down savagely, Rodney saw traumatized, his body had finally betrayed him ... finally.  
\- Always so ready for me ... ..always ... Kavanagh came and kissed Rodney hard, even though Rodney was struggling his hand was stronger, this was a rape in every sense of the word ...  
\- You're gonna be mine. This is what you guys like to give them ... here you have it. Kavanagh put his hand firmly on Rodney's limb and finally what Rodney feared, Kavanagh fuck him like a pig, damn ...  
\- Please ... ..help me ... help ... God ...

Rodney could not do anything just scream ... that likes to delight Peter ... every cry was so exciting. _Damn it, he had ignored it so many times, he had his punishment here, no matter what happened, he enjoyed this moment like no other ... like none ..._  
Rodney finally fainted between Kavanagh's blows and his groans of pleasure, Rodney came after so much that he had fought his own body. He felt as every part of his body broke under the force of Kavanagh, felt everything tearing inside himself ... and then the darkness and metallic taste to blood.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything was a gibberish inside his head ... pain, but at the same time he floated somewhere, felt like someone, put the clothes back ... how they played ... he did not want to be touched ... He could open his eyes seeing his hands taking a disgusting tone by the rope that was too tight, it's not as if he had the strength to do something, he could not even lift ... his watch ... his wristwatch marked 18:20 , Ronon would come to look for him ... Ronon. He had stayed with him for something he did not remember ... they would come ... His mind clarified the situation had just remembered everything happened ... every touch, every kiss. Every blow ... now he was dragging him to a room inside the same room ... he just saw things blurred, his eyes were inflamed ... he cry as when her mom leave him ... as when dad beat him drunk until midnight. Like when Jeannie beat him at the University in the restrooms ... like when the boys beat him in the bathroom , when they discovered he was gay ... .as the soldiers had discovered him too ... He had never told Sheppard ... maybe they were all right, Maybe it was a good one at all. The very words of his mother, he was a mistake.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ronon was running down the hall to reach John ...  
-Sheppard  
-Ah! Hi, big guy, how are you?  
\- Mmmmmm fine? By any way have you seen Rodney ..?  
\- No, but you know, he's like ghost anyway, I think he was doing some repairs near the west pier, very, very deep, so ...  
\- It's just that we stayed in doing some sport, running and some sparring, he told Godrin that he would be here at 18, but he did not show up anywhere. It's already 18:40.  
\- Hey do not worry maybe, it's in the infirmary with Beckett, you know since those go together ... they live as in a story ...  
\- There's something weird. In this, Rodney always tries to be fulfilled in training ...  
\- Well, if you say so. Then we go to the infirmary with Beckett  
\- Maybe he knows something ..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-What brings you here? ... lads  
John glanced around the infirmary but no one was there . he didnt listen to anyone  
\- Mmmmm, hello Carson  
\- Are you injured?Again...  
\- No, no, no, it's just that we're looking for Rodney ... I had training with Ronon and he never came  
\- Well, coincidence, I was going to look for Ronon, Rodney did not stop here for his daily control ..

Sheppard's frown hardened ... it all took a stranger path ...  
\- He would never break you Carson ..  
\- No lad .. he has never done it ...  
Ronon gave a growl ...

\- Maybe we should go get him. In case he fainted from hunger or fell asleep on the repair of water ...  
\- This does not sound right to me, I'll go by Teyla and we'll tell Weir ... Ronon said.  
-All right, lad, the Colonel and I will go down, we'll go ahead and see you there.I'll go get my medbag ..  
\- Carson?I dont think that you...  
\- Hey Lad, it's Rodney, my boyfriend ... I know him Colonel, with him is easy.  
\- No matter what you say, every mission is, as if it were the last day ...  
\- See you outside ..  
\- As you like

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

John left the infirmary and sat down in a small waiting room that Carson had furnished with Atlantis furniture.

John played his radio ...

-Rodney, here Sheppard  
Static  
\- Rodney, I do not know if you listen to me but we are very worried about you .. if you are having an affair with another I swear that ... Let's go with Carson, whatever it is that you are doing, you better answer me, because otherwise Ronon And Teyla will not give you lessons again with their strange sticks ... that can hurt their hearts ... Rodney ... .Rodney. Answer me damn it ...

Static.

John's spider sense was intensifying ... it was something, weird, bad, lousy ... something ..

-Are you ready lad?"  
\- What ? Yeah, yeah, of course Carson, let's go ...  
\- I forgot to tell you, that to get there, take something more than an hour, is that there are no transporters the stupid Kavanagh leave them useless in that part ..  
\- Great, I forgot to bring my water bottle ... bloody trasnport..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What was he doing? ... he had tied it again this time he had been able to lie on his side, almost sitting, but not on his butt, which was fucked, Kavanagh fastened his wrists above his head, was leaning against a wall ... They were here, why he had not let him die back there?

\- Hey ... Wake up ...

It was all a soft fog.

\- You know it's the good part of everything, that everything will be in my favor, it's time for me to go ... your friends come and I have to fake some simulations ... I hope you have a good shower ..  
\- What?  
\- Goodbye Dr. Mckay ...  
Several jets of ice water hit him all over his body, he was, he was, cleaning up the evidence, he even saw the water turning red, shit was freezing, even a stream of water on the floor right in his ... .  
Great, Kavanagh had been very careful not to leave evidence, he was almost sure he had gloves, tied his hair tightly (as usual), Rodney had not scratched him or anything anywhere, he had no DNA samples. Not even in his ... The damn condom had been put on ... of course, sure sex ...

He Was freezing, perfect, hypothermia plus the whole list of things that Beckett could add a medical encyclopedia, more importantly ... than he did not want to know .. but now it's there...he had rape him..rape...rape..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atlantis had a natural water source? The water did not stop, even painful, on his battered skin, he could see how his skin looked like a map, worthy of a painting, had every possible color on his skin, tried to breathe but everything ended in a painful breath, his ribs were Broken ... water was drowning, thank God this had a drain ... it felt so dirty, maybe the water was not so bad, wanted to curl up, and remove every touch, every feeling ... the atmosphere of that room no longer smelled of Sex well , no heavier than before, jsut he could smell it ... smelled of nothing .. Nothing that could incriminate Kavanagh, only his word against .. nothing


	4. Chapter 4 You have arrived

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were walking down the hall.  
\- Hey Colonel look these seem to be Dr. Mckay's working things ... Teyla said  
\- That seems ... luv  
\- I think that the work was finished, we continue in this hall to see if we find it ...  
\- Hey, Sheppard wait!.  
\- What's up Ronon?

Ronon bent down and ran a finger down the floor, above a sensitive gray mark. Almost invisible

\- Here's something ...  
\- Sorry?  
\- He was not alone, besides here I can see marks that someone dragged another by force, in that direction ..  
\- Fuck ... John played his radio. Here Sheppard, Lorne, I want a security team on the 3rd floor of the dock where we are. Besides, I want you to look for Dr. McKay, I want a medical team ready, and look out for anything unusual.  
\- Colonel, could you ask why?  
-It seems that something bad has happened to Dr. Mckay ... Sheppard out."  
\- Where's Ronon?  
\- Down this corridor. Straight  
\- Holy shit, lad ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Rodney! Rodney! If you can hear me, please answer me . Teyla shouted down the corridors  
\- Rodney ...!  
\- Hey, wait, here, there's ... there's something ...  
\- Are you sure….?  
\- It's not just intuition, luv , here's Rodney's radio. Beckett said staring at a door.  
\- Doc , put behind Teyla! .

They all drew their weapons even Carson, pointing to the door

\- I, I go first ... Sheppard said doubtfully, Ronon settled to his left in the door frame.  
\- At three ... .1 ... .2 ... .3 ...  
Shgeppard put his had over the control room

John under his gun at the sight of Rodney, being soaked by the jets of water, his skin was turning an insane color almost bluish ... was tied. And something had happened when he saw the trousers halfway up, unsecured, the shirt ripped and marks on Rodney's body of torture ... it could have been a random statement but ... he had something in front of him ..

\- Rodney?  
-Mmmmm  
\- Turn off that damn water, turn it off, turn it off Teyla !

They all came in ... .Carson was stunned. How long had he been here? The water subsided and the showers went out ... John crouched down and took off his jacket to put on his shaking partner. John put a hand on Rodney's shoulder.

\- Please do not touch me, do not touch me, let me go, let me go, let me go, no, no, do not hurt me any more, please ... please ...Said Rondey crying  
\- Shhhhhh, shh it's just me, just John, John Sheppard ...  
\- No, do not hit me please, please. Rodney was terrified, he was shaking, and struggling.  
John took him by the shoulders and shook him while Ronon untied the strings of his hands.

\- John, it's John , Rodney, I'm here, I'm here, no one else will hurt you, nobody, nobody, I'm here, I'm going to take care of you ...  
\- John? It's you? Is it really you?  
\- Yes ... it's me ... John ...  
\- Carson where? Carson is ..?  
\- Colonel, we have to get him out, he's suffering from hypothermia, I need to examine him ...  
\- Rodney, we're moving you ...  
\- No Please. No, it hurts.  
\- Rodney what hurts?

Rodney denied it.

\- Rodney, what happened?  
\- No I can not..  
\- Rod, luv look at me, love, I'm Carson, I'm here love, I need you to tell me, no one is going to hurt you anymore, I love you, I will not let you get away from you okey?  
\- Was was….  
\- Calm down Rodney, there's your family here ...  
\- It was Kavanagh. Rodney said softly.  
\- Who?  
\- Kavanagh, Kavanagh, he ... he ... rape me and hit me ... a lot, it hurts.

John closed his eyes tightly, that son of a bitch! , It was going to pay dearly. Teyla, Ronon, and Carson looked at each other with amazed faces.

\- Love, now no one, no one is going to hurt you, look at me, come on we have to move, it will hurt, but only, only I can do it ...  
\- You do not need help?  
\- We've already polluted the scene a lot ...  
\- So please ... I'll move you Rodney ... Okay?  
\- Yes, just ... soft ... be soft ...  
\- Sure Luv ... Everyone out, please ...

Everyone left.  
\- Here Sheppard, to Lorne  
\- Tell me Colonel ...  
-I want you to find the son of a bitch in Kavanagh and lock him up, do not take his clothes off, no change his uniform and try not to touch him ..."  
\- Colonel, may I know what's happening? Have you found Dr. Mckay yet? Godrin was on that dock.  
-Lorne is a very serious matter, and I want you to take it with all the discretion of the case ... only you will know the situation and will not tell anyone else ... understood?"  
\- Yes sir, count on my full confidence, as always.  
\- Okay, Kavanagh, ...  
\- Sr?  
\- Kavanagh raped Dr Mckay ...  
\- Sorry Colonel?  
\- As you hear, I'm not going to repeat it again, so I want you to lock up that son of ... ..And I want you to make a break in the rooms. Let the military police help you, now! When I come back I want to see that bastard behind bars with a Wraith if its possible ...  
\- As ordered, sir.

Carson crept out gently to Rodney. And he put it on a blanket he had in his backpack.

\- Rodney, look at me ...  
\- Mmmhhmmmh  
\- No Rodney, do not fall asleep.  
\- How is he ?  
\- Other than the obvious ...  
-Carson, look at me, he's not your boyfriend right now, I need you to be professional and critical, now he's a patient."  
\- Sorry Colonel, Other than that, could have a concussion and some arm broken by that deformation I see, by palpation I want to rule out internal hemorrhage and broken ribs. But I need a stretcher, now, I can not wait for them to come here ...  
\- Ronon could load it ..  
\- I do not want to, I do not want more DNA is on him, I want to be able to withhold evidence to be able to prosecute that ...  
\- And if Ronon carries him with the blanket, it would not pollute ..  
\- That way it can be ... but I need to make a call ... to Weir and my medical team ..  
-Do it from the balcony, Godrin said that there was more signaling there.  
\- Okay.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Carson to infirmary.  
\- Doctor Beckett, how can I help you?  
\- Is the medical team ready?  
\- Yes Doctor, do you need it?  
\- Yes, I want them to go to the transporter and stay out of floor 3 near the transporter, we will meet there in an hour and a half.  
\- Yes, sir ... Anything else?  
\- yes, I want, I want everything to be handled, it's confidential, nobody should be there, I want the other nursery to be enabled and that Keller is there, in the main there are Dr. Sánchez, Lee, Ruiz and Sherman, you and Marie, no. I want nobody, and, want a rape kit ready.  
\- Doctor? Has something wrong happened to Doctor McKay?  
\- It's just obvious dear, and x-rays prepared, plus the lab people ...  
-As you order, Doctor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hold it carefully Ronon ..  
-I'm not going to hurt him any more than you already have, I promise.

Ronon was carrying Rodney like a baby, completely wrapped in the blanket while John was looking forward and Teyla back, in case something happened, of course nothing more terrible could happen that day ...  
Carson had put some IVs and oxygen plus a thermal overlay on Rodney, his Rodney, he was not going to abandon it in this, never would ... never .


	5. Chapter 5, Everything can be fixed

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything was still gibberish in his head, for some moments he regained consciousness, but he plunged back into the darkness, but still he realized that it was getting harder to get out of that fog, his body reminded him of reality.  
Why not let fall?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Hold him carefully Ronon  
\- I'm not going to hurt you any more than you already have, I promise

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney was gently deposited on a stretcher in the infirmary, indeed there were only the people he needed, and especially his family, no one else, only the necessary ones.  
Carson was barking orders...Rodney felt as if they were taking small samples of his clothes, his lips, his hands, his skin. What did not anyone understand that he did not want anyone to touch him? He just wanted to be alone, very lonely, he could not stand it, because he just wanted Carson to lull him into his song and tell him that everything was going to be alright, everything Would it be okay ?, Now he had been marked with something that could not be taken away ...

\- Come on, where's that ringer lactate I asked you for, does anyone know where those rx's are?  
\- There's Dr. Beckett.  
\- Holy shit, I want the operating room ready ... Colonel I know he's his friend, but you can not be here ..  
\- You should not be here either ... so let me be here ...  
\- No, I'm not legally still anything.  
\- Let me! He is ... he is my friend.  
\- I know Colonel, but now I want everyone to go, please, Elizabeth do not make me that face, I need everyone ... that all go out and find the son of a bitch that.  
\- Carson ..  
\- If you are his friend, and my friend, do that for us, it is the only thing that, I ask, you want to help us now, you understand?  
\- Okay, fine, but let me know.  
\- What are the friends for.  
\- Okay, and John, I'll stay to watch Rodney and ..  
\- Dr. Weir, I think at this time, I would like to stay here ..  
\- Okay, Ronon and I are going to ..  
\- _Colonel Sheppard here Lorne ._.  
\- Tell me Mayor ..  
\- _We have the respected Gentleman. Is giving trouble  
\- Take it and put it in the dungeon, I'll see you there at this very moment._  
\- They found him, they take him to the dungeon  
\- Go John, do what you have to do ..  
\- Son, remember, I need you to take DNA tests  
\- Then send someone with me, because I swear he'll be impregnated with the DNA of my hand, in his face and that of Ronon in a very short time ..  
\- Son..  
\- I'm not playing Carson ...  
\- Okay, Dr. Sanchez will be with you ..  
\- As you like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-All ready?  
\- Yes doctor ...  
\- Rodney, I do not know if You can listen, but it is necessary before going to an operating room, I will not torment you anymore, I know that yer do not want to be touched, but it is necessary, just this, no more, please ... My love, I love you, you know that.

Rodney wept bitterly, now he was aware of what Carson wanted and he did not want that, everyone had seen his body naked and outraged, he had seen his privacy ... more DNA tests, he knew it was totally necessary to help the team and Carson still Thus, Make totally trust

Rodney who was lying on a bed without saying anything, just as his jaw was broken, probably just crying and relaxing his legs, allowing the access of a friendly hands to his intimate parts so that Carson could take the tests he wanted, he knew That he had to collaborate, if he wanted everything to be fixed.

-Please, I want you to put the curtain on and everyone else to retire  
-But doctor

\- They did not listen to me? This is private  
\- doc...  
-That's an order  
-Yes sir

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Teyla got up from her chair, as soon as Carson appeared through the door.

\- How was the Carson surgery?

\- Everything was successful, we managed to repair everything, even so that's not all, I need to talk with Heightmeyer ...  
\- Carson, you know it's something ...  
\- Sorry girl, but, this I can not solve alone I, I need a psychologist.  
\- Do you consider it necessary under your medical advice?  
\- Absolutely ... Go to sleep, I'll stay with him tonight ...  
\- Okay, when can we see it?  
\- It's going to be more than 4 days for that dear.  
Weir frowned.  
-It's okay. If that is what you want..

\- It is that he needs

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Days Later :

\- How's it going, lass?  
\- Carson, I have bad news for you ...  
\- Forgive me?  
\- Carson, I ...  
\- Tell me!  
\- Carson check all DNA samples, find no match ...It may be that Dr. McKay ... imagined something  
\- What? How is it possible, I trusted you, you are the best bacteriologist we have ..  
\- I know Carson, I know you put everything in me, but I do not do miracles ...  
\- Let me see..  
\- They are wrong .. repeat them, something must be wrong  
-I'm sorry, Carson, and I repeat it twice, twice as much as you ask!  
\- You know what we're dealing with here?

\- Yes, yes, I know! And that's what worries me most about not being able to help ...  
\- Let! I will do it myself  
\- Carson ..  
\- Let me!  
\- I'm sorry, I know this is very important to you..better. I think I've failed you then, I'd better go. I hope you find something, Carson.  
\- Lassie was not my intention ...  
\- It's not right, I understand ... I understand ...  
\- Lass, please.  
\- Leave it alone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney felt himself, full of noises and sounds, machines, and things that pounded. It hurt in a word, all his damn body ... even the hair ...  
-Rodney luv ... Are you awake this time?  
\- Car ...  
-Do not try to talk ... it's too soon." I let you rest.

Rodney felt a wave of fear, the same one he had felt in that room.

\- No, no, please do not go ...  
\- Rod?  
\- I'm scared, do not leave me ..  
\- It's okay .. I will not go anywhere, I'll be here ..

It was the first time that Rodney had said something meaningful a week had passed, almost every day he woke up but everything was so heavy, the day was heavy, the drugs were heavy, his memories were heavy ..

He never said coherent things, sometimes it was only pain, sometimes it was fear and they had to sedate him, he had his sutures in his arms, others just woke up and stared at Ronon .. Taeyla or whoever was, others only cried until John Appeared .. Finally the goal was to go back to sleep, maybe it was just a nightmare ... just that.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney woke up at the end of two weeks, was conscious at that point, Carson was always there, trying to feed him, he never accepted. He had a relapse with a hypo glycemic shock, in the end everything was worse .. when he was aware they had to tie him and feed him with tube, Heightmeyer believed that he had to return his professional title, this was overcoming it, he decided to let time heal Everything, but not here, on earth.

-Rodney look at me, Rodney luv, I do not know how to convince you of this, I need you to talk to me, I'm yer boyfriend, more than that, we're friends, Rodney, you have to talk about what happened, I think it's not even enough ,yer not alone. But... Mmm, Oh Laddie ...Everything is wrong Rodney, I had not wanted to tell you before but ..  
\- Go away..  
\- No Rodney, no more, you have to talk , Rodney ... Elizabeth is going to leave on release to .. Kavanagh, we didnt find evidence against him ...  
\- What?  
\- See, I need you to talk, love, luv, I'm here, I'll never leave you, that guy can not be around, who knows what other people else can do what he did to you.  
\- How come there is no evidence ?, Carson, what? ... Tell me that ...¿You believe me?  
\- Of course, my love, because there would not be, I know that Kavanagh does not have the best references, and you would never lie about that ..  
\- Heightmeyer does not believe me, (Rodney looked at him, his eyes drenched in tears) A few days ago I heard her talking to other doctors. I lost their friendship, they support Kate. Believe it was all because of the concussion, but Carson, I swear, was that guy, it was him. She, they believe everything, was the product of the moment, I can not trust anyone, I do not know who I can trust. What if John and my team believe her?

was becoming tragically a reality, except that he believed in what Rodney had said ..  
\- You can trust my Rod, until the end ...  
Rodney slept

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few weeks ago:

\- Tell me, tell me, fuck! , what you did to Rodney ..  
\- I told you, I did not do anything .. you can check the DNA you just took .., I did not do anything ... that you are talking about ..  
\- If you mess with Rodney, you mess with us.  
\- Where were you between 12 a.m. and 7 p.m., tell me!  
\- I will not answer that, I will not speak without a lawyer ..  
\- Perfect, you want it the bad way ... Ronon you can enter, did not say anything ..

Ronon was ready to strike, ready to take revenge. Grunting , the cell was small, Sheppard came out and left them there alone to the two.

\- I swear I'm going to sue you for personal injury, you have no evidence ..  
\- what do you want ... Ronon was tlaking taking the glasses off Kavanagh and throw them to the ground .. he raise his fist ...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atlantis , Somewhere...

\- Sheppard, wait me  
Ronon was running down the corridor, overtook Sheppard.  
\- What's up Buddy?  
\- Did you go to the infirmary today?  
\- No, why ? Is Rodney bad again?  
\- No but..  
\- But. Let it go,  
\- It's just that I think it was wrong what we did to Kavanagh.  
\- Sorry?  
\- DNA samples, not compatible. They did not find anything John, Elizabeth needs to talk to us ..  
\- But Rodney said that ..  
\- I know what he said, I heard it too but ..  
\- Dammit..  
\- There was no way to know ..  
\- And now that?

\- Let's go to Elizabeth, she's waiting for us.  
\- Its Goin to be a Nice talk

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _ **Song: Roads- Portishead**_

 _ **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Meeting Room :

\- PleaseColonel, take a sit, said Heightmeyer  
\- Ronon, sit down there.

\- What happens?

-I have quoted you to this meeting because of the events of a few days ago ... I, umm, I know that we are all somewhat disturbed by the situation. But I want you to hear something from Dr. Heightmeyer.  
\- Well I, first of all I want to tell you that what I am going to say is not only my opinion, but opinion of 4 other doctors of the SGC, among them Dr. Mackenzie, and other recognized psychiatrists and psychologists of the SGC, secondly I want you to know That this is being treated as the most confidential only the necessary people know about this ..  
\- Well say it now! I scream Ronon.  
\- Okay, the compatibility results that were made a few days ago were negative, it was thought that it would have been part of a boycott, but it was not so, we together with Carson did the DNA tests which turned out negative.  
\- That, we know, but there must be some mistake.  
\- Sorry Colonel, I really do not know what happened.  
\- Carson!  
\- I KNOW! I KNOW! Do you think I'm not dying with this? Worse myself I did it 8 damn times, and it was negative ... even the SGC, they did it, I do not know what else to do ..  
\- Focus! As head of the department of psychology, we have our opinion, Dr. Mckay gave a name to raise given the situation was not fully conscious with the concussion and all that this implies. Maybe as you know, he chose that name because every day he does not have a level of acceptable coexistence with this person, his mind was not the most reliable thing at the moment ... in fact because for his levels of hypochondria ...that he took this name , Dr. Mackenzie Suggested the idea of... That suddenly Dr. Mckay was, faking...

-Shut up,! I'm not going to listen anyelse of your shit ..." Said Sheppard.  
\- Colonel, please sit down.  
\- Fuck Off ...  
\- Sheppard sit For the God sake.  
\- No Ronon, I'm not going to sit, someone in this room aware of how stupid that sound that?  
\- I know John but we must understand that it is a concept that they as professionals are giving. Teyla said.  
\- I will not swallow it!  
\- Look I just want to tell you that, there is no evidence to investigate Dr. Kavanagh and given the levels of hypochondria Dr. Mckay could have been self inflicted. That was it, think about it for a minute ..Heightmeyer Said.  
\- Dear Dr. Heightmeyer, I swear to you, as long as you do not leave in this room in the next ten seconds ...

Heightmeyer hugged his reports and ran.  
\- Colonel!  
\- Really, I do not know how you can swallow that ..  
\- Or maybe Dr. Heightmeyer ... she's right. John, maybe we should consider it for a second ..  
-Teyla?  
\- John, I just ...  
\- Of you, less of you ...  
\- Colonel, I want to inform you that Dr. Peter Kavanagh will bring charges against Ronon and you for personal mistreatment, torture and other things. Better not to mention it ..  
-Elizabeth, I do not think you can believe this."  
\- John, I do not know what to think.  
\- Carson?

\- I, I think the same as the colonel, I do not swallow this ... I do not think anyone could be so stupid to do this, this way not less one, a rape ..  
\- Then it's your word Carson ..  
\- Son, then it is my word against nothing, against nothing, I have no evidence of any kind, I have nothing and are more than 20 people who say the same, I do not know how ... how could all this happen ..  
\- I'm leaving ... Ronon said.  
\- Me too, Teyla said.  
\- Are you running away from the situation? Those are the friends Rodney has?  
-Colonel, we're not running away, except our statements have been made. And we can not do more. I do not know what else we can do. Teyla said, almost crying.  
\- Dammit!  
-John, loosen up a little, if you think about what Heightmeyer said, Rodney, he had all the time to have created all this. Weir said  
\- Who in his right mind would be willing to do it?

-Rodney, he's done a lot of things, he knows he lost his confidence a few months ago because of Doranda, the Genii, all of these things, have made a dent in Rodney's psychological situation.  
\- Elizabeth, what are you saying ..? Are u kidding me?  
\- I'm telling John, that they are the professionals, and they know what they say, as well as I may have been a person that we still did not identify, it could have been. The same..  
\- But..

\- John, just take it all in, Rodney, it was not right, he's been depressed, even though this with Carson, time has passed and when you do everything Rodney has done, John ,he lost your trust, Another way, why not catching everyone's attention?  
\- Elizabeth, I know that sounds very tempting but, I can not believe Rodney, doing all this, besides you are omitting the very large piece of the cake, you know this was one ... you know ...  
\- And ?  
-Well, Elizabeth, who would do that in his own right." I do not think , Rodney with the flower he is, with the hypochondriac that he is, gave himself to do this, besides he would have to have already know, taken things to do all this. And down there they have not found anything

-John, please, you know that Rodney knows the city better than we do, Rodney has his resources.

-What yer doin! I really can not believe, that Rodney was right. He told me a few days ago, he thought he could be betrayed, really, this, this is another level, you know not only I feel betrayed myself, but, betray the fact. You helped me pick him, you know what you saw, you know how it was, and I more than anyone else, and you now believe that , Rodney really could do that? You re have betrayed him in the lowest and most vile way in which I thought a human was capable. No one would be able to break the arm in three parts, fingers, 8 ribs, a skull fracture, a fracture of tibia and fibula and in addition to the obvious, blows to the face and all over his body and come out saying that maybe Look "I did it myself". A person in his right mind would not stand self-inflicted so much damage without fainting by a broken arm in such magnitude. You all are some ... fuck off! Carson went out , with fury to the skin.  
\- I do not think that he took it very well ...  
\- Not Elizabeth, apparently not. I think it will be that we take a few days and think more about this. With a cool head ..  
\- Cold-headed Colonel.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please put the songs :)


	6. Chapter 6 , I dont know how to fix it

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Put the song Please :)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

T **hird Eye Blind - God of Wine** :song

Three days later:

\- Rodney..luv  
\- Mmhmm.  
\- Rod ..  
\- What do you want?  
\- It does not have to be this way ..  
\- What did you come for?  
"Rodney, I know it's not the best time, but you were right. I do not know how, but they, they have turned their back on you, they now agree with Heightmeyer, they think it, that it is best to send you to earth, so that you recover.  
\- I saw him coming, some time, not now, I thought not of them, of another person, not of them, I thought, I thought they were .. they were my friends ..! Worse than that, what an idiot I was! ...  
\- Rodney, I'm sorry, you know how sorry I am.  
\- And you, you believe it too!  
\- No Rod1 I did not, I told you I would be until the end ...  
\- Not true, now go and leave me alone.  
\- Rondey, I'm not with them ..  
\- Why? we are something?  
\- Well, it is not only for that, you are my friend, and your friendship is above anything .. we are ..  
\- we? Carson, this ... there is no more an a we ...  
\- Rodney but ..  
\- Understand it! No more we!..  
\- Rodney, I do not understand why.  
\- Go away…  
\- Okay, okay, come late, and if you want a blue Jello, I'll bring it to you, please, soo think about it ..  
\- I do not want anything.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later Rodney was released to his rooms, could not go to the laboratory could only stay in his room sitting on the balcony, Heightmeyer had tried to talk to him but he had run out, Carson on the other hand was like a ghost just sat there to Watching Rodney cry, did not understand how this could be happening.

Song: Name- The Goo Goo Dolls

Day 6 rooms in the Rodney Rooms:

\- Rodney, it's starting to rain, come in, Beckett  
\- Leave me alone.

-Day 10 in the room:

Carson sometimes came to give him food, but he did not want to talk to anyone. Rodney had a clear fact, and was that Carson, things with Carson would not be the same way they had been until now, never again. Carson hated him he was sure of that. I could not let this go further, it was just Carson's hypocrisy maybe, stay in the evenings ..

Carson Room:  
He had almost finished the bottle of whiskey, one of the 30 that had been brought in secret, of which he was the owner, because Rodney would not let him be there, because? He loved him like nobody else, but maybe he was hurting Rodney more, it would be best if he was away, maybe that was what Rodney wanted.

\- Day 12 in the room:

 **Guess I'm doing fine - Beck** :song

The door sounded, I ignore it

\- Day 13 in the room:

 **To built a home - The Cinematic Orchestra** :song  
Carson knocked on the door with his hand ... but no one answered ..

-Day 16 in the room:

\- What do you want?  
Carson was leaning against the door frame.  
\- I just wanted to get you some food and ..  
\- Get out  
\- okay...

The words hurt in both. Rodney did not mean to leave, I wanted to say stay, even if I do not talk to you, I need you, even if you're only on that corner or here beside me sitting while I cry, there you are, do not go. Because, because you say it's okay, nothing is right, nothing without you. It does not matter if I tell you to leave, it is not so, please stay. Please…  
Carson did not understand how he had been able to say okay, and he did not understand the "get out", the previous days had been alone, sit in a corner or something, but Rodney said to leave. He had already done it, but he had never looked into his eyes, he had never meant it so seriously.

\- Day 20 in Carson's room:

Rodney already, he did not answer at the door, he was tired of everyone bothering him, they had scheduled to return to earth in 3 days, everything had only gotten worse, no, it had not got worse, it was a problem that had no solution, It was Rodney who had no solution Heightmeyer had convinced everyone that Rodney had done the damage himself, Rodney had known, 4 days ago there would be no door but to pick up the energy bars that Zelenka gave him Near his door. He had also known that he was sent to earth, Rodney had everything here, and nothing there. It was no longer necessary to knock on the door, something broken, answering the door breaking into a thousand pieces.

Carson did not know if it had been best to get away, he had asked. It was his desire.

(The song says everything I wanted to write)

Carson took another swig of his whiskey. As he listened to the voice that came out of the speakers, it was telling a story, it was telling some feelings, their feelings.

 _This is how the story went_

 _I met someone by accident_

 _It blew me away_

 _Blew me away_

 _It was in the darkest of my days_

 _When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

 _And buried them away, you buried them away_

 _I wish I could lay down beside you_

 _When the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known_

 _You disappear one day_

 _So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _Dropped you off at the train station_

 _Put a kiss on top of your head_

 _Watch you wave_

 _And watched you wave_

 _Then I went on home to my skyscrapers_

 _That I call home_

 _I call that home_

 _I wish I could lay down beside you_

 _When the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known_

 _You disappear one day_

 _So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away, away_

 _And neon lights and waiting papers_

 _Woke up feeling heavy-hearted_

 _I'm going back to where I started_

 _The morning rain, the morning rain_

 _And though I wish that you were here_

 _On that same old road that brought me here_

 _It's calling me home, It's calling me home_

 _I wish I could lay down beside you_

 _When the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known_

 _You disappear one day_

 _So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

 _88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Day 21:

Rodney had secretly left the room, every time he did it for essentially physiological reasons, to find food, at his door. His door or surroundings of his room were not precisely his goal, his goal was the armory.

Now he was in his room, had managed to take a Beretta, only had 5 bullets, with a serious more than enough.  
Carson knocked on the door, just by chance.  
\- Rodney ..  
\- Cason, please, forget about everything, forget me, it will only hurt you more. Only that. It's the last thing I ask. The last.

Room of Carson:  
They had removed him from his position as Medical chief, when he did not arrive drunk, knew that the professional and the sentimental should not be mixed and had been, until a few days ago, had gone past drinks and had made a simple mistake, but Mistake, Elizabeth had punished him, could not attend to anyone, if he could not do that, and could not see Rodney, he stopped doing the things he loved most in his life.

 _How can i forget you?_

 _Memories come and go_

 _You're all I've ever wanted_

 _You're all I've ever known_

 _Can i be happy?_

 _Living with your ghost_

 _The pictures tell the story_

 _I took them off the wall_

 _It's hard enough to get through_

 _I still can feel the fall_

 _Do you even think of me at all?_

 _I want you_

 _Only you_

 _I could start it over_

 _And find somebody new_

 _A beautiful distraction_

 _Just a hand to hold on to_

 _But if you ask me_

 _Would that love be true?_

 _I want you_

 _Only you_

 _I wanna taste you again_

 _Like a secret or a sin_

 _Breathin' out breathin in_

 _There is no one else for me_

 _But you_

O _nly you_

 _8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Day 22

Rodney had left again just to say goodbye to Zelenka, he had lost them all. , This time Ronon was in the hall looking, he gave a brief smile.

Ronon:

\- Hey Rodney! I just wanted to say that, the moments that you shared were good, that we share. You are a great person, despite what they say, I will never believe what they say.  
\- Thank you, Ronon.

Teyla:

\- Rodney ..  
Teyla ran down the hall  
\- What do you want to tell me, no, I know, I did this to myself, of course ..  
\- Rodney I just wanted to say goodbye, opinions are something, that ...  
\- Goodbye then, goodbye forever ..

John:

Buddy?  
"Stop calling me that, even when I'm about to stop calling you like that?"  
\- I'm sorry..  
\- We're not in peace?  
\- Sorry?  
\- Yes, I destroyed your trust, now you have destroyed mine, we are safe and sound ..  
\- Rodney, that was not ...  
\- I, I, I just wanted to tell you, that I thought, that you were my friend ...  
\- Rodney, I 'm ...  
\- You were Colonel, you were.

Zelenka:

\- Radek?  
Rodney walked slowly to the lab, where he sat.  
\- Rodney! Rodney! Oh Rodney, you have missed me, I have heard that you are sent to earth.  
\- Yes Radek, thank you for defending me from everything, from everything that happened, thanks for always being there ..  
\- Rodney, I will not stop fighting for that. It's what friends do  
\- Are you?  
\- yes Rodney, I will always be your friend, always ..  
\- Goodbye, you know, I have to go pack the suitcases and the whole thing ..  
\- Hey! It was the best thing that has happened to me in life ..  
\- What?  
\- Work with you…

Elizabeth:

Everyone looked at him, because no one really had the slightest idea why they all had that reaction against Rodney, they did not know why he was leaving, because he had not returned to the lab because Rodney was no longer ..

Rodney went to the office of Elizabeth

-Good God Rodney! You scared the hell out of me ..  
\- Is that how bad I look?

Elizabeth made that face ..

\- I know, calm, tomorrow will see me as before, without this beard or anything ...  
\- Rodney I wanted to tell you, it was good to work with you here and that ..  
\- I know, no one has the courage to tell me that, in reality nobody believes in me, that all this seems to cover a maniac who is ready to do it again, that maniac walks every day as if he had not done Nothing, as if I had not finished with everything. As if he had not finished with me ..  
\- Rodney, you know I did my best to deferent to the SGC, but ...  
\- I trusted you, you know hard 1 month the investigation and nobody did, nothing, is that it is not obvious, are they all blind? How would I do this? How Elizabeth ?. I know you do not even believe it.  
\- What Heightmeyer said, he's right in ..  
\- He is right that nothing is true, I only hope that someday be clarified everything you know, that at last, before I leave, before ...  
\- Rodney, you know that if everything is clear you can return, they will make you return.  
\- I will not be able to return Elizabeth, I lost everything, I lost everything here, and it is very soon I will definitely lose it ..  
\- Rodney ...  
\- Thanks for everything ... for letting me come, I know I was not the best scientist, Sam would have done better, I'll say goodbye to Carson, before .. that ..  
\- As you wish.

Carson:

There he was in his room, on a table asleep with a bottle of empty whiskey. Rodney smiled, but when he saw the liquor, it was gone. Carson had written a lyric of a song he had heard for a while, it was the right one for the moment. Even so he did not have the courage to say Goodbye, he was very bad with all that, except with him. He set the letter softly on the table in front of Carson, hoping that he would see him someday.

Mandatory! , super obligatory. : Goodbye my lover - James Blum

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

be to continue..


	7. Chapter 7 After Today

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney had not slept, the night before, ironically he had packaged, though he knew he would never take the Daedalus, everything would end at Atlantis, everything had started here, everything had to end here. It was already 4:40 am. It was now

Rodney took the Beretta had cleaned it so that everything worked in the right way.

 **Mandatory, for all mandatory, listen to the song until the end: 9 Crimes - Damien Rice.**

The lights of Atlantis filtered in the darkness of his room, it was like Christmas lights, it was beautiful, he could smell the sea in the distance, he could hear it, he could see it and feel it, he was in his bed sitting had left everything perfect, his bed Without a wrinkle, his things had left them packed in boxes, after all he did not want anyone to do that job, he had done it before with his scientists and it was the worst thing that could want a person, to pick up the things that some day they had Meaning everything.

He had left nothing scattered, there were many boxes stacked around his room, the only thing he had left out was the picture of Carson and the walk in the meadow was the only thing visible.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Colonel?

\- Hello? Who the hell's calling this hour? (It's not like I could have slept, weighing anything else but betraying Rodney)

\- Sorry, sir, this is Bates.

\- What happens? Is the city on fire?

"No, sir, um, what happens is that Corporal Méndez went to take inventory in the armory and a loaded Beretta is missing. We do not know who he took. And we wanted to tell you, to start the search.

\- How?

\- Yes sir, as I hear, a weapon is lost.

\- It's your responsibility, what happened? Where were you? You know you can not leave the armory ...

\- I know, sir, it's ...

\- What! DAMN BE ANSWER ...

\- I was on the Athenian continent receiving the birth of my son Lord ...

Oh! Sorry, sorry, I, start search with Lorne. Call Dr. Weir, get dressed, and go out there.

\- As you order.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Armory:

"Let's move, young ladies, we have to find that gun."

\- Sir, could I speak to you?

\- Of course it is?

\- Sir, I do not know, if this is important but ...

\- Let's go, I have not got all day.

\- Oh God! Look, I know you, Dr. Mckay's friend, the fact is that I saw him a few days ago when he left his room and I do not speak to anyone, I know that he was depressed these days and although I know that it is not my business, sir. I followed

\- You did what?

\- Sir, wait, look, I followed Dr. Mckay, I got lost at some point but he was the only one running to the armory, then I tried to find him but, it was impossible, you know I'm new and, Better to find him, I heard that a very strong door was closing. If this is the case then I can only say that Dr. Mckay is the suspected suspect for the disappearance of this weapon.

\- Here Sheppard to Infirmary.

\- Mr?

\- Shut up go and look for Zelenka, see me in Dr. McKay's rooms

\- As you order.

\- Colonel? I need a medical team ready in Dr. McKay's rooms ...

\- Something happens?

\- No, but it can, let it happen.

\- Over and out.

John had one destination, Mckay.


	8. Chapter 8, there is a solution, where?

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I have to offer my most sincere apologies, really, gigantic apologies to all especially those who have followed this story and have been waiting, the great solution, and even though I said that I would end it on a certain day, I feel. The thing is that I entered college a month ago and I did not have time, nor to breathe I made every effort to finish this seriously, I have excellent ideas, and if I were to publish something the date of termination would be uncertain for the moment Tonight I finish this story, yes, it is true even in my anatomy classes I have thought of you and my fanfiction.

psdta: I think that by thinking of you (my readers)  
I have failed certain quizzes on morphophysiology xD

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sheppard was standing next to Zelenka who was trying to decipher the code on the door ...  
\- Come on, Radek, you can not make that thing go any faster ... you know ...  
\- Colonel, I'm doing everything I can.  
\- It's not ... Zelenka, God ... is not enough.  
\- Colonel! What happened?  
\- Carson.  
\- What…. What's going on…  
\- Rodney, it's Rodney looks like he's taken a gun from the armory ... and it's in there ... Zelenka is trying to crack the code ... from the door ...  
\- Oh, for God's sake, I know the code ... because, because they did not tell me, give me permission, God, oh good lord ...  
\- You will not tell me it's the same as

\- Oh yeah Colonel, is there any more intelligence to place my date of birth at the end? Give me that. Son..  
\- Here you go, Dr ..  
-I hope everything is okay  
\- So far we have not heard noises ...  
\- That is good, no?  
\- I think .. it's good .. we already know how Rodney .. our Rodney  
\- 164318791968421969

The door rang ..

Rodney immediately got up from the edge of the bed, still holding the pistol in his head.

\- I can not do it, I can not live with this ... (sobbed)  
\- Come on Rodney, do not take it this way ..  
\- They do not understand!  
\- Rod! love, I am here, I am with you please, let's drop it ..  
\- No, no, nobody believes me, it's the worst .. it's the worst ..

Softly Carson and John walked slowly inside the room, as much as they could everything was invaded in boxes .. It had been a good strategy ...  
\- No, you're not going to do it, you will not stop me ...  
\- Rodney Hey! Buddy, you know, you know that we can solve it all, you do not have to be this way, I do not know, if it comforts you to know, but Ronon I beg a beating to that guy, if you do not know that he's going to sue us, and That .. but you know I would do for you whatever, it is true that ..  
\- It is true that you doubt me, that is the only thing, that you give, those that I thought were my friends ...  
\- Rod! Love ...

Shut up, everybody ... (Rodney took the gun off)  
\- Not Rodney ...  
\- Shut up, shut up  
\- Do you want it this way? Is that? Is that?  
\- What are you talking about…..  
\- I tire of your attitude, I tried to approach you all these nights, to love you, and to be with you, to support you in everything but you ignore me Meredith Rodney McKay, I get tired of this and if you want it so then commit suicide, and already. End this shit all at once ...

Rodney's face fell, and he paled, for a moment his hand hesitated, he could not understand. Yes, Carson was always almost an angel, a spiritual being, a soft flower ... John took advantage of the moment and hopped between the boxes, the first thing he did was to throw Rodney's gun and thus fell on top of his companion on the bed, it was A great leap that I never knew if it would have its effect. But so it was.

But what's wrong with you?  
\- Do not be a moron . You think I'm going to let you do such idiocy?  
\- I ... I ...  
\- Your nothing ... now let's solve this, once and for all ...  
\- But you said ...  
\- You are the best scientist and the most brilliant of all the world, Carson is the best doctor of two galaxies, and I the best ... the best. Friend you could have?  
\- I do not think so. I do not think so. Could you get off of it please?  
\- Promise me you will not do anything stupid ...  
\- Sheppard still hurts my butt from what the son of a bitch did to me, so please ..  
\- Sorry, I just ...

Rodney wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Carson who was sitting on the edge of the bed now ...  
\- Come here and stop acting like an idiot ..  
\- Carson, I ...  
Stop!  
\- Wait ... how did you come in? ...  
\- it was all Carson's idea ...  
\- Oh damn, now I have to change it.

\- Absolutely no lavvv, under medical order is prohibited, if we had not entered you would have killed like an idiot, now let's go to the infirmary and analyze this with a cool head  
\- I want…. Eat something i have i'm hungry  
\- Lorne, take the gun and return to the armory, the situation returns to normal situation ... tell Elizabeth that we are in the infirmary ..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-"Let's start from the beginning ..." Elizabeth said in the nurses' meeting room.  
Rodney gave a rolleye .. And opened the mouth  
It all started again and he remembered every moment ..

3 hours later:  
\- Shhh, sh love come on .. let's breathe here ... (Carson was holding an inhaler in front of Rodney's face)  
\- I could not .. I do not want to continue ..  
\- Shh love breathe, breathe, slow and pleasant ...  
\- Hey Doc. Is it okay?  
\- Let's take a break ...  
\- Rodney, you wanna stop? Weir said  
\- Yes, just 2 seconds please ... I want to ... relax. And stop feeling. Hate?  
\- Hey Rodney .. great is what you feel right now, we are your friends and we really regret that everything has happened this way and even that we have distrusted of you .. it does not matter to feel, that is what makes us human and No Wraith ... Ronon said ...

Teyla had not entered, had gone to fight with the Marines, so she took it as a form of punishment, for having distrusted Rodney and even more after learning the suicide of his friend .. He had sent his most sincere apologies With Ronon and Sheppard, and although Rodney at one stage had yelled and insulted them into crisis, I could vent and all these insults were welcome ...

\- 5 minutes?  
\- Make it 10 Doc!  
\- As you like.

Carson stood there, rubbing the back of her boyfriend, while his breathing returned to normal, Rodney laid his head on his arms at the table and Carson did the same before melting into a romantic kiss with a reconciliatory tint.


	9. Chapter 9 I got it

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Last Part.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sheppard entered the infirmary heavily into the meeting room.  
\- Hey ..  
\- Are you a good colonel?  
\- If doc .. I have an idea ...  
\- Is everything okay here? Weir said  
\- Everything looks better.  
\- Say it, spit it out Sheppard  
\- Wait a minute.  
\- John!  
\- Well, well I've thought we've .. analyzed everything but one thing. That is very important perhaps it was overlooked by all the hustle and bustle ..  
\- Sheppard!  
\- The ropes with salt that I will ... these strings were placed immediately in bags but, no one took samples ...  
\- No colonel, the bacteriologist took samples to everything and everything was negative ...  
\- I do not care, there is Rodney's DNA, and .. maybe the one when loading them, when I pack them, something, I do not know, it's a hunch, please Carson does a double study again ..  
\- It's ok Colonel, it's okay ..  
\- Carson ...  
\- What?  
\- What are you waiting!  
\- Oh yes yes..

Carson came out with the door uncertain and if it was true?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hey Rod, love?

Everyone was asleep in the nursing room even Sheppard, ask for the ropes and others had taken their time almost 10 hours and now everyone slept on leftover food and in small armchairs ..

\- Rod!  
\- What, what happened? Does the city sink?  
\- No, I didnt wanna...  
-Oh, Carson, you scared me to death ..."  
\- Sorry, sorry .., is just that that I have a wee problem with the computer that I use to extract the lab files, it tells me that I need an additional password, that was not there ..  
\- Wait, you're telling me that your own computer will not let you get into those files?  
-What is it?" Sheppard rose from his seat, bruised.  
\- Oh Colonel, I do not know if it's relevant but the lab computer will not let me access the Rodney files.  
\- You know that's not normal ..  
\- Well that's why I ask Rodney for help, I'm a doctor, not a systems engineer.

Ronon came in through the door ...  
\- All in order?  
\- I think I have to go find out. Rodney said  
\- Rodney, and you know that?

Rodney returned and stretched his neck out the door to look at Sheppard.

\- Oh, for Christ's sake, I'm an engineer ...

Everyone laughed inside the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney was in the computer chair executing calculations and putting hackers and numbers ..

\- Whoever has put this password, I think, was not very smart. Because Oh Holy God ...

Rodney got up and ran out of the room ... unexpectedly. All were frozen

\- What happened?  
\- I do not know…  
\- Doc.?  
\- I'm going to read and you go for Rodney.

Sheppard came out and found Rodney, gasping like a fish with his hand trembling around his inhaler, which he held tightly.

-Hey buddy? Is everything okay?  
\- It happened ... I was right, I was right ...  
\- You can calm down, come here ..

Rodney ran into John's arms and for the first time hugged ...

-Tell me, Rodney, what you saw in there ..."  
-I .. I saw ...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the lab:

\- Oh God, oh good lord ...

Carson rose from his chair and stared at the wall.

\- Carson? Weir said  
\- What happens? Ronon asked ..  
"It was true, it was true everything Rodney said was true. The computer was sabotaged, the equipment with which they were taken, the samples were changed and modified ... the samples for the collation of the DNA was 100%

Elizabeth covered her mouth and stunned Carson, Ronon frowned.

\- I swear, I swear I'm going to kill that son of ...  
\- You're not going to do anything, Ronon. Carson make a report with the evidence you collected calls the bacteriologist, calls Kavanagh, and put security in the central conference room nothing flees from there, this is going to be sentenced.  
"Frankly, we have failed Rondey from every point of view.  
\- Neither you say it, son. I ... I, I have to talk to him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- I said I did not do anything. I did not do anything…  
\- Yes it did and here we have the tests miss ..  
\- It is a plot, against us and our good name I will sue them for injury to the good name and Dr. Kavanagh for personal injury and dishonor our names, lives and careers.  
\- No, you boycotted and now you pay. Anyway, they already had the trial with the lawyer we have at Atlantis and their evidence was fruitless, no more, Lorne take them to the dungeon please ..  
\- As you say, Doctor.

Rodney was in a corner with a satisfied face, holding hands with Carson and his friends.

-But look, I told you I was not lying.  
\- I'm sorry, Rodney, but look how good this has ended up, but it would have been for Sheppard's idea to re-collate everything ... to look for the files ...  
\- Why do you never believe me?  
-"Well ... it's just that, we do not believe in ourselves, now ... we must improve our faith, Rodney.

\- it's true it's over and everything is ...  
-This is not over," said Sheppard.  
\- Sorry?  
\- No, I ... I have to fix some things with Kavanagh ..  
\- Colonel, please, I do not want any more trouble. Elizabeth said ..  
\- But Elizabeth .. if I was only helping Kavanagh to stand up after he freely chose to throw himself down the stairs because he could not with the charge of conscience after doing that to Rodney, I did not do anything please, if I am An exemplary man  
\- Colonel, for God's sake, I do not want blood in my infirmary.  
\- And I do not want to hear him whine ..  
\- Calm down, this is going to be silent, Ronon want to accompany me?  
\- Of course ..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For Gods sake...I finished this weird story, i hope that u enjoy this... thing


End file.
